<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Blue Hue by The_Anxious_Salad</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30071442">The Blue Hue</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Anxious_Salad/pseuds/The_Anxious_Salad'>The_Anxious_Salad</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sonic and Monsters Inc Crossover [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Monsters Inc. (Movies), Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Comic), Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, Crack Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Getting over a Breakup, Lemon, M/M, Other, Past Relationship(s), Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:53:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,937</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30071442</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Anxious_Salad/pseuds/The_Anxious_Salad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events between Tails and Mike, Sonic finds a certain monster in his closet as well.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mike Wazowski/James P. "Sulley" Sullivan(past), Miles "Tails" Prower &amp; Sonic the Hedgehog, Sonic/Amy Rose (past), Sonic/James P. "Sulley" Sullivan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sonic and Monsters Inc Crossover [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2212374</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Blue Hue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After his late afternoon jog, the one and only Sonic the hedgehog was just relaxing on his beanbag, playing Pokemon Ruby. (Gen 3 is the best gen, fight me.)<br/>Although he normally doesn't wear any clothes, right now he's sporting a black tank top and some purple shorts, because why the fuck not.<br/>It didn't have anything to do with Tails mentioning about him being too old to run around naked at the speed of sound.</p><p>Nope.</p><p>Speaking of Tails. Tails was getting fat. And it clearly wasn't from those chilidogs.<br/><em>I can't believe Tails got himself pregnant.</em> What a doofus. Getting pregnant by a monster? What fool had to be this idiotic and this stupid to get themselves pregnant by a monst-</p><p>His closet door busted wide open, and with a loud booming roar out came this fuzzy blue polka-dotted...bear?<br/>Wait no bears don't have horns.<br/>Well, whatever the fuck this thing was, it was huge and scary.</p><p>"What the fuck?!" Sonic screamed as his eyes flew shut and instantly wincing. Preparing to be mauled to death and eaten, yet it never came.<br/>What did came however was loud boastful laughter.<br/><em>Why is this blue off brand </em><em>Bibble</em><em> fuck in my room? And most importantly why is he laughing at me???</em></p><p>"I scared you good!" He barked before crashing onto the floor to laugh even harder.<br/>After realizing this jackass wasn't a real threat, Sonic's fear had quickly dissolved and had instead turned into annoyance.<br/>His laughter did not die as quick as Sonic had hoped it would, which led to him just sitting there awkwardly, while watching him bust his guts out. His hand on his Gameboy protectively, until he bothered to straighten himself out. Mocking his laughter Sonic said.<br/>"Haha yes. You roared very loudly at me, unsuspectingly in the comfort of my own room and scared me. Good job."<br/><em>Oh Chaos...I hope this monster isn't like the one Tails had.</em></p><p>The monster finally had quieted down before holding out his hand toward the hedgehog. "James P. Sullivan. But my friends call me Sulley." Hesitantly Sonic reaches out to shake his hand.<br/>"Sonic. Okay time for you to get-" Sulley had already begun rummaging through Sonic's room.</p><p>Knocking down things like pictures with his big ass tail waving in the air, tossing around his shoes and almost knocking over his own tv if it wasn't for Sonic's insanely fast reaction timing.<br/>"Watch it you clumsy dope! You almost-" He broke off rather quickly as Sulley had disappeared from his room and gone into the hallway. The blue hedgehog whipped around to place the tv back on its stand before racing out of his room. More disgruntled than before.<br/><em>Why was this guy so rude??</em><br/><em>Were monsters normally this rude?</em> He let out a groan as he briskily zoomed through the hallway. Careful not to make too much noise, though that probably wasn't a concern anymore since Sulley was loudly rummaging through the fridge.</p><p>Incredulously he stood watching him drink straight from the orange juice carton.<br/>"What are you doing?!" Sonic hissed in a sharp whisper out of pure habit. The monster threw the carton away carelessly before letting out a long burp.<br/>Sonic's green eyes widened before he felt his eye lids begin to twitch with an unmesurable amount of anger. "Why the FUCK are you here?! You did your fucking job, go back to wherever the hell you came from!!"</p><p>Sulley had looked at him, with wide eyes of his own before they dropped. His eyes full of sorrow, he closed the refrigerator carefully, not before placing the probably empty orange carton back inside. His shoulders sagged and his head lowered, he muttered. "I'm sorry...It's just Mikey...He...well he dumped me." Blinking with no understanding who the fuck 'Mikey' was except for the fact that he fucked his pal, Sonic just stood there, allowing the monster to talk.</p><p>"I haven't been the same without him-I-I don't know what to do." His face collaspes into his hands and he began to break down, his back slidding on the fridge's door as he sat on the floor.<br/>Weeping sadly as Sonic only helplessly watched.<br/><em>Oh chaos...</em><br/>Sonic inched his way toward the giant beast to attempt to comfort him. Hesitantly reaching over to rub his shoulder. He let the monster continue to sob while he kept rubbing his shoulder comfortably. Anything to get this guy out of his house. But at this rate, it looks like it would take centuries.</p><p>Sonic didn't understand it at first until it was too late.<br/>He was yanked down to Sulley's level before the monster had completely trapped him with him arms.</p><p>The hedgehog struggled, his heart speeding up in panic. Afraid that this was just a tactic for him to give sympathy for the monster so he would let his guard down before he devoured him whole.</p><p>But no.</p><p>The longer he stayed in the monster's arms, the longer he began to realize what was actually happening.</p><p>He was being hugged.</p><p>Sonic still tensed as Sulley's fur engulfed his entire body. He wasn't even sure if Sulley could even feel his own quills penetrating his own skin, yet if he did, he didn't complain and or seemed bothered by it.<br/>His tear fest had slowed down and he began to start sniffling. His breath becoming shallow as the gradual lapping waves of the sea.<br/>By then Sonic had let himself relax a bit, easing into Sulley's warm touch.</p><p>It was actually kind of nice...<br/>Wait what was he thinking?<br/>Sonic placed a hand on Sulley's forearm that was in front of his chest. "Okay, time to let go."</p><p>Sulley didn't immediately let go, which worried Sonic for a second until the monster finally did. "Sorry...I just needed a hug." He sighed, he began to cradle his own two knees and his chin rested on top of them as well.</p><p>The warmness Sonic felt around his body had quickly disappeared, which Sonic finds himself vaguely missing. Still he doesn't linger on the feeling for too long, not wanting to make things anymore weirder than it already was. "No worries." Sonic said as he swept himself off a bit. The hairs that clung onto his top were swept away easily, though he had a difficult time filtering the ones that had stuck on his quills.</p><p>Watching the blueberry colored fur fall to the smooth marbled kitchen floor, made an idea sprung into mind. "Hey, how about we get some ice cream?"<br/>Ice cream cheers up just about anyone.</p><p>Sulley lifted his face a little before tilting his head. "What is ice cream?"</p><p>The blue hedgehog blinked at him, unresponding for a moment. <em>Jeez monsters don't know shit huh?</em><br/>He thought in his head before grabbing at Sulley's hand and pulling him up to his feet.<br/>"Come on, I'll help you find out."</p><p>Sonic had led him out the door, he didn't mind just going out with what he was already wearing, since he has wore much less before. But as he saw their lot where his car should be, he had quickly realized his car was at the dealership since he told himself didn't have the need to drive a car when he can run.</p><p>Man, fuck his incompetence to think ahead.</p><p>His eyes had caught onto Tails's generic road bicycle, that he claimed his ass always looked perfect on, especially when he wore cycling gear. So as much as it would pain him to do so he took it with Sulley in a red wagon attached to it.<br/>He peddled regardless of how painfully slow and tiring as it was.</p><p>It was midnight so most everything was closed except for the 24 hour diner that was conveniently only 1 mile away.</p><p>He parked the bike at the side of the diner before heading indoors. He walked to the counter where a lady with pink hair tied up in a messy bun<br/>had her back turned from him, standing there as she was cleaning out the coffee machine.<br/>"One blueberry ice cream m'lady." He said smirking.</p><p>She exhaled rather loudly before turning to face him. "Ice cream machine broke-" She instantly froze up as she had recognize him just as he did.<br/>"Amy?" His heart seized.</p><p>"Sonic!" She smiled, though it looked mostly forced.</p><p>"I'll get you your ice cream right away. Though we don't have blueberry so I'll get you a sundae instead." She said, writing the order down on a small notepad which she had in her breast pocket, regardless of it being meaningless.<br/>"But you just said your machine broke-"<br/>"Haha, I lied." She said, her pen clicked rapidly as her thumb fidgeted with it.<br/>Good, so he wasn't the only one nervous.</p><p>"Wait why are you ordering ice cream for yourself in the middle of the night when you're lactose intolerant?"</p><p>"I'm not alone-" Sonic broke off as he turned his head around and not seeing Sulley. "Sulley?!" He exclaimed dryly, his head spinning in confusion. "I had a friend-a monster friend he was just behind me." Sonic muttered. The pink hedgehog looked at him with confusion and another odd smile. "Ahuh...?"</p><p>Sonic blinked before hopping off the stool he sat on. "I'll be right back." He got off of the stool and exited the diner. And there Sulley was, still in the exact same spot in the wagon. Sulley had looked at him with innocently cute eyes, which made Sonic flush suddenly.</p><p>"Sulley what are you doing? The ice cream's inside." He gestured at the diner.</p><p>"Is it safe to go inside? I don't like crowded places..." The blue polka dotted monster whimpered.<br/>The hedgehog sighed. Rubbing his face he mutters. "It's the middle of the night Sulley. Do you see anybody outside?"</p><p>Sulley looked around briefly before letting out a soft 'oh'.<br/>He then placed a foot out of the wagon before waiting for Sonic to go inside himself.<br/>Sonic kept his eyes on Sulley as he did so, and Sulley did follow. He looked all around the diner weirdly which made Sonic wonder if this guy had ever seen a diner before, but he merely brushed it off. "Yo Amy!" He called, looking where the girl had ran off.</p><p>"Just a second!"<br/>She had shouted from a backroom, in which Sonic had sighed before sitting to the closest booth near the counter. Sulley had copied, but instead of taking the seat opposite to him, he had placed himself right beside Sonic. His huger body taking up most space, causing Sonic to be squished unwillingly.</p><p>"You good?" He heard Sulley ask, in which is how Sonic weakly answer. "Y-Yup." He lied through his teeth.<br/><em>I can't breathe.</em></p><p>This is for Sulley, this is for Sulley...He kept reminding himself to the point of his eyes watering. Sulley's voice eventually broke Sonic's concentration. "I have to pee."<br/>"Go then." Sonic hissed.</p><p>"W-Where?" He looked around briefly in confusion.<br/><em>Oh end me.</em><br/>"There." Sonic pointed at the bathroom three booths away from them. Sulley nodded before slipping out of the seat, giving Sonic enough time to breathe.<br/><em>Holy shit.</em><br/>He gasped loudly as he placed his face on the germ infested table.</p><p>"Sonic are you crying??" Sonic's face lifted to see Amy's concerned face as she held the bowl of ice cream up.</p><p>"No I'm not, my friend was literally compressing me to death just a second ago." Sonic blinked away the tears in his eyes, yet he could see the outlandish look Amy had at him.</p><p>
  <em>Oh great she thinks I'm nuts...</em>
</p><p>"Look Sonic, sweetie." Amy had said softly, briefly sitting down on the opposite seat from him. "I know our breakup was hard. But you really don't have to worry about me, I have a girlfriend and I'm a much stronger independent woman than I was before. You don't have to worry about me chasing you anymore."</p><p>Sonic groaned slightly. Not this talk again. He hated it the first time he had it, and he hated it now more than ever, because now he's actually had moved on.<br/>Wait she has a girlfriend now-?<br/>"And you don't have to go chasing me either. Life is not some romantic novel. Please don't show up at my work again." She gave a soft smile.</p><p>"Amy I didn't even know you worked here, I'm not trying to get back together with you-again." He added, already feeling guilt to what he had said he went on. "I'm literally here with a monster who showed up in my bedroom-"<br/>The pink hedgehog scoffed before standing up. Leaving the ice cream there and was clearly already fed up with him. "Real mature Sonic. Don't bother leaving me a tip, I don't need your pity money."<br/>She said before strutting off.</p><p><em>Damnit.</em><br/>He felt immediate regret and anger for coming here in the first place. All just because this fucking dumb, stupid, monster showed up in his room just because he was having relationship problems. Sonic let his head fall back into the table. A couple of more minutes pass before Sulley had left the bathroom. Sonic felt warmth press against his side but before the hedgehog could inch away, he immediately tensed as he felt himself being picked up by the waist and placed directly into Sulley's lap.</p><p>His green eyes stared up at Sulley briefly questioning as he felt his face immediately warm up.</p><p>The monster's eyes meet his then he says.<br/>"I realized I was squishing you. Heh." Sonic let out a sigh as he rested his elbows on the table. "Well there's your ice cream...dig in."<br/>Sulley smiled briefly before picking up a spoonful of ice cream and driving it into his mouth.</p><p>He let out an appreciative moan which caused a violent reaction of Sonic's heart speeding before he sighed out. "This it good!"</p><p>"Y-Yeah." Sonic muttered, trying to ignore the constant motion of Sulley's arms reaching past him and his stomach brushing against his back quills each time he reached for a scoop.</p><p>Sonic had decided to remove himself from the table to lean into Sulley's fur more. The motion still happened constantly but it was less distracting than before for him.<br/><em>This isn't so bad.</em><br/>"Thanks for the ice cream Sonic. Mikey would've never done something this nice for me."</p><p>Sonic flashed a small grin up at Sulley. "You're welcome."<br/>His eyes wandered toward the door behind the counter Amy had exited through sadly.<br/>"I only wished this was at a better time..." He muttered</p><p>"How come?" Sulley asked curiously, ice cream still in his mouth.</p><p>"Well...My ex is here." Sonic claimed which made Sulley gasp surprisingly.<br/>"Oh I'm sorry."<br/>Sonic waved a hand. "Nah it's okay, you didn't know."<br/>"But that's so awkward, we should go-" Sonic placed an hand on Sulley's arm as the monster had tried to get up. "No, no, no. You're eating the ice cream already. I'm not just gonna have you leave just for my own comfort."<br/>He didn't even know why he was so insistent on Sulley's enjoyment at expense of his own. Maybe it was just a way for him to prove to himself that he had truly moved on.</p><p>How pathetic.</p><p>Sulley didn't get up, but didn't proceed with eating his sundae. Sonic sighed, bouncing his leg up and down impatiently.<br/>"The faster you eat, the faster we get out of here."</p><p>That's what made Sulley begin eating again. Eating rather fast as well.<br/>Which unfortunately resulted in him wincing in pain from a brain freeze. Dropping the last remaining spoonful of ice cream directly onto Sonic's crotch.</p><p>"Fuck!" Sonic yelped from the unexpected coldness of the ice cream as it seeped into his shorts.</p><p>"Sorry." Sulley said with a whine. The blue hedgehog only shook his head dismissively. "It's fine." He sighed. As he began reaching for a table napkin he immediately stilled, completely unprepared he heard Sulley say. "I'll get it." Sulley had bowed his head past Sonic's shoulder and lifted sonic more up to place his tongue directly at the same spot.</p><p>Again Sonic had winced in surprise, his face heating up as he looked at Sulley flicking his tongue on his crotch.<br/>Watching him do it once.<br/>Then twice.<br/>Then...oh fuck.</p><p>He squirmed slightly, his mind immediately asking what the fuck was happening?<br/>A sharp inhale broke past Sonic's lips as his crotch began to get warmer the more Sulley had lapped at the already melted ice cream.<br/>He fought hard not to buck his hips upward but once the only thing he felt was Sulley's warm tongue through his shorts, Sonic gave in. Sonic looked away ashamed as he let himself thrust more into Sulley's mouth. Sulley made an approving sound. He could feel his penis getting more erect at the thought of watching his dick enter into Sulley's mouth. Let him completely cover his entire dick with his warm, wet saliva as his soft tongue strokes against his shaft-<br/>Fuck how long had it been since he had sex?</p><p>"Sulley." He hissed at him, his hand pulling him by the horn.</p><p>Sulley had looked at him with his blue beautiful eyes before replying. "Yes?"<br/>He had to remind himself where exactly they were before continuing. "You can't do this here, we're gonna get caught."<br/>Sulley pouted at him.</p><p>"You're already hard though." He pointed at the noticable tent in Sonic's shorts.<br/>The hedgehog is frigid for a moment. How embarrassing would it be getting caught with a boner by your ex when she thinks you've dragged yourself back to her?<br/>But then again getting fucked by a monster, where your ex works at, when she thinks you've dragged yourself back to her is just as, if not more embarrassing.</p><p>Sonic barely had the chance to react once he felt Sulley's fingers slip onto Sonic's waist again to turn him around and on the table. Sonic's hands grab at the monster's wrist, attempting to pull them away, but it had no use as soon as Sulley had started to dig his claws deep into Sonic's slim hips, holding them down.</p><p>Refusing to let him move, the blue hedgehog let out a whimper from the pain of Sulley's needle like claws digging into his flesh. Sulley began mouthing the outside of Sonic's shorts hungrily.<br/>Despite his sharp teeth he was oddly careful with maneuvering around them so his cock wouldn't feel them as much.<br/>Sonic's hands trembled as they still clenched onto Sulley's wrist in both pain and pleasure.<br/><em>Motherfucker...</em><br/>"If I let you suck me then can we leave??" Sonic huffed through clenched teeth. His eyes rapidly moved between the door behind the counter and the action that was occuring between them.</p><p>Sulley nodded, staring up with the same innocent eyes before. Sonic pulled his shorts down briskly. Not intresting in stalling. "Do it quickly."<br/>Sulley still hadn't let go of his sides, flicking his tongue against the very tip of Sonic's blue dick.</p><p>"Stop teasing Sulley! Just suck me off already before Amy comes back!"<br/>Sonic commanded, his heart almost to the point of beating out of his chest from apprehension.</p><p>The blue monster chuckled before slowly plunging Sonic's entire dick in his mouth in one go.</p><p>Sonic shut his eyes as he felt Sulley's entire mouth close in around his dick. Wanting to thrust deeper inside despite being prevented to do so. "What the fuck..." Sonic hissed. Sulley had slid Sonic's dick out with a loud pop, bringing his tongue across his lips. "Hmm, Mikey's dick is much bigger than yours."</p><p>Sonic groaned, rolling his head back. "That's exactly what Tails said..."<br/>Sulley's large hand suddenly wrapped around Sonic, beginning to pump him more as he dripped more saliva onto his rod. His hand constantly pounding against his balls.<br/>"Oh shit Sulley." Sonic moaned as his strong hand jerked him off for a few minutes before he had began to suck him off once more and holding his hips down still.<br/>At this point Sonic didn't mind as much, he just needed Sulley to keep sucking him off. Not knowing what to do with his hands he decided to grab onto Sulley's horns. The feeling was maddening.</p><p>
  <em>What the fuck am I doing?</em>
</p><p>He heard a sudden gulp and before he knew it Sulley was already dribbling Sonic's cum.<br/>Him constantly licking lips to rid of his semen.</p><p>"I think ice cream isn't the only cream I like now." Sulley said looking seductively at Sonic. "Oh?" Sonic asked questionably as his head had began to clear from orgasm.<br/>Sonic suddenly felt himself being lifted by Sulley once more, this time him on Sulley's lap.</p><p>Sonic felt only the tip of Sulley's head slide against his own asscheek. Sonic looked up slightly disgruntled at him again but Sulley had only huffed. "You help me out, I'll help you out again if you want another go."<br/>The blue hedgehog's dick pulsed once more at the suggestion. "Fine." He obliged, his teeth clenching as he allowed the monster's hands to slip under his thighs to lift them up as he rubbed his dick against Sonic's ass.</p><p>And holy moly was he big.</p><p>Sonic only let himself to exhale through nose, allowing himself to sink against Sulley's chest fur as he grasped at his arms. His flaccid dick started to harden once more as he felt his own dick brush against Sulley's.<br/>"Ah!?" Sonic had squawked at the sudden abrasive brush of Sulley's head on his asshole. A burst of Sulley's cum spurted all over his ass and tank top.</p><p>He let Sulley move him back to the table, him catching his breath before he had turned around lifting his tail up before bringing his monsterous ass onto Sonic's lap. "Fuck." Sonic whistled, letting Sulley grind aggressively against his fully harden dick.<br/>Sonic covered his entire hand with spit before rubbing his dick again with it to make it easier to slip into Sulley's monster asshole.<br/>"Fu-Fuck why are you so tight?" Sonic grunted, struggling to get a solid grip on Sulley.<br/>"Come on Sonic fuck me like you mean it!" Sulley whined.<br/>Sonic still continued to spit into his palm and onto his dick, but it wasn't as effective.</p><p>"Sulley- you need to relax dude, you're too excited." He heard Sulley let in a deep gulp of air and breathing out. He did this for a couple of moments before Sonic began to find it easier to efficiently move in and out of him. "Fuck." Sonic said in a half groan and half laugh. Feeling himself slip into a mindless state. Just focusing on fucking him faster.<br/>"Oh Sonic!" Sulley moaned as Sonic sped up the pace.<br/>Sonic's fingers twisted into Sulley's fur. The sound of him ramming rapidly against him was the only thing Sonic could hear besides Sulley calling his name.<br/>Sulley had shouted his name continuously until Sonic had cummed deep inside of him.<br/>Panting both in relief and exhaustion, Sonic had stayed inside of Sulley for a few more moments. As soon as he pulled out he watched as his own seed dripped from Sulley's used hole.</p><p>"That's awesome." Sonic breathed out. Though his own pride quickly depleted as he had the sudden urge to look around.</p><p>His green eyes meets Amy's much more wide eyed expression. Like she had seen a ghost.<br/>Or at least in this case a monster.</p><p>"What the fuck." She looked and sounded pissed when she said this.</p><p>"...I told you he was real."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>